This invention relates to methods for treating cancer.
Transformation is a cumulative process whereby normal control of cell growth and differentiation is interrupted, usually through the accumulation of mutations affecting the expression of genes that regulate cell growth and differentiation.
Scanlon WO91/18625, WO91/18624, and WO91/18913 describes a ribozyme effective to cleave oncogene RNA in the Hras gene. This ribozyme is said to inhibit C-fos expression in response to cis-plantin or other stimuli.